The Pain
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Di dalam kesendirian, Hinata menunggu malaikat maut menjemputnya.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **The**_ _ **Pain**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Angst**_ **,** _ **Family**_ **,** _ **Hurt**_ **/** _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **...**

 _ **The Pain**_

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Menjadi seorang gadis pemalu dan kikuk, tentu hal yang sulit. Apalagi ketidakpedean yang dia alami menyulitkannya untuk menemukan belahan jiwa yang akan menemani hidupnya. Penampilan seorang kutu buku dengan pakaian yang tak modis sama sekali dan wajah yang tak pernah menyentuh riasan. Ditambah dengan kacamata minus lima yang selalu dia kenakan kemana pun pergi, tentu semakin menyemarakkan penampilan bak gadis cupu tersebut.

Hinata Hyuga bukanlah gadis dari kalangan biasa. Keluarga Hyuga yang dikenal di seluruh penjuru Negeri Matahari Terbit ini dan merajai beberapa usaha. Dimulai dari jasa periklanan, jasa transportasi, dan jasa konstruksi properti. Siapa pun tak akan berani untuk menyunggingkan senyum remeh pada keluarga Hyuga karena anggota keluarga Hyuga biasanya bersikap angkuh dan keras.

Namun tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini. Satu-satunya keturunan Hyuga yang pemalu dan kikuk. Selalu tergagap saat berbicara dan tak mau menatap wajah sang lawan bicara. Sisi penakut dan lemah selalu ditonjolkan gadis berusia tiga puluh lima tahun ini. Jangan heran kenapa dia bisa melajang hingga usianya yang hampir mencapai kepala empat tersebut. Dia terlalu takut untuk menjadi sorotan hingga selalu mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan keluarga yang gelap dan kelam atau terkadang kamar pribadinya yang sama kelamnya dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Namun dimulai hari ini saja, Hinata tidak lagi kelam hatinya. Sudah ada seorang pria yang memilih dan memintanya untuk menjadi istri pria tersebut. Memang, pria yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu adalah seorang duda beranak satu. Usianya setahun di bawah Hinata, dan itu artinya usia Sasuke tiga puluh empat tahun.

Sasuke Uchiha sangat tampan di usia produktifnya sekarang. Bahkan sangat gagah dalam balutan jas putih dan celana putih yang cocok di tubuh idealnya. Sementara Hinata, lebih memilih gaun pernikahan berlengan panjang yang longgar dan tidak menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya. Dia memang kuno. Jadi jangan salahkan jika gaun pilihannya sangat tidak normal. Kan sudah dikatakan sebelumnya jika Hinata tidak suka menarik perhatian orang banyak. Riasan saja dia tidak pakai, bahkan _lipbalm_ pun tidak. Ini memang gaya Hinata dan dia tak mau mengubah apa pun meski hanya untuk acara spesial yang dia nantikan selama ini.

Tak ada acara resepsi pernikahan di hotel seperti yang diselenggarakan ayahnya kala menggelar acara pernikahan Hanabi Hyuga, adik Hinata. Seusai pengucapan sumpah sehidup semati di gereja, seluruh keluarga, baik dari keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga, langsung kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tak ada senyum bahagia. Semua tampak datar saja, seolah pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke tidak berarti sama sekali.

Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa gerangan yang membuat keluarganya seolah tak peduli padanya. Padahal mereka selalu menantikan saat-saat dimana Hinata mengenalkan calon suaminya pada keluarga. Namun setelah Hinata menikah begini, mereka tampak biasa saja.

"Kita langsung ke rumahku saja," ujar Sasuke tanpa melirik Hinata. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, mengarah jalan raya yang padat. Mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil dan tampak tidak seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Jarak duduk mereka berjarak setengah meter dan saling menempel pada pintu di sebelah mereka. Tak ada kehangatan dan kemesraan yang biasanya menjadi khas sang pengantin baru. Hinata terlalu kikuk dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli.

Mata Hinata melirik apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Dia mendapati pria itu sedang memainkan ponselnya sesekali. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Dia mencoba untuk menormalkan getar takut dan kikuk yang berada di benaknya. Tiga kali dia menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. "S-S-Sa ..."

"Turun!"

Ucapan Hinata disela oleh pria tersebut. Dia meneguk ludah lalu membuka pintu mobil. Gaun panjangnya dia pegang agar tidak terinjak oleh _flat_ _shoes_ nya. Dari belakang dia bisa mengamati punggung tegap Sasuke saat memasuki rumahnya.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya. Dia tidak peduli jika gadis yang ada di belakangnya terkejut karenanya. Pria itu membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu memejamkan matanya. Hari ini memang melelahkan. Namun lebih melelahkan lagi hatinya yang sedang terluka.

Orang tuanya memaksanya untuk menikahi Hinata Hyuga yang merupakan seorang perawan tua. Dia sungguh tidak mengenal siapa sosok itu, namun orang tuanya tetap memaksa. Apalagi jika anak tunggal Sasuke dari pernikahannya yang pertama bersama Karin Uchiha, butuh seorang Ibu. Karin, istri Sasuke, divonis telah meninggal dunia setahun yang lalu, ketika pesawat yang dia tumpangi jatuh di lautan Pasifik dan jenazah Karin tidak diketemukan hingga saat ini.

Dan sekarang Sasuke harus bertahan hidup dengan seorang gadis asing yang aneh dan tak memiliki daya tarik sedikit pun. Dia heran kenapa sang Ibu menjodohkannya dengan Hinata. Padahal bisa saja Sasuke mencari daun muda yang lebih cantik. Tetapi disinilah dia sekarang. Kehidupan yang Sasuke jalani akan terus berjalan. Terserah Hinata mau apa, yang jelas dia sama sekali tak berminat dengan perawan tua itu.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 _Two years later ..._

Semua berjalan monoton bagi Hinata. Bangun tidur, menyiapkan sarapan pagi, mengantar putra tirinya, Kai, ke sekolah, berbelanja, menyiapkan makan siang, menjemput Kai dari sekolah, menemani Kai belajar, menyiapkan makan malam, lalu kembali tidur. Rutinitas yang sangat membosankan. Namun Hinata sudah terbisa. Dulu, ketika masih berstatus _single_ , dia juga melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali di setiap harinya. _Single_ atau pun menikah seperti ini, bagi Hinata tetap sama.

Dua tahun mahligai rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke tak menampakkan apa-apa untuk mereka. Tak sekali pun Sasuke bersikap selayaknya seorang suami pada Hinata. Mereka bahkan tidak tidur seranjang selama dua tahun ini. Benar-benar bukan seperti suami dan istri.

Memang, Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada Hinata. Namun kecuekan pria itu yang membuat batin Hinata tersakiti. Dia seolah tidak dianggap. Bahkan putranya, Kai, juga berlaku sama dengan Sasuke. Mereka mengabaikan Hinata bahkan cenderung menganggap Hinata seolah pelayan di rumah ini. Tetapi Hinata tak mau ambil pusing. Dia hanya ingin terlihat baik-baik di depan semua orang, terutama keluarganya.

" _Perawan tua sepertinya pasti susah hamil, jadi tak apa jika menikah dengan Sasuke-kun."_

" _Lagipula aku tak yakin jika Sasuke mau menyentuhnya."_

Hinaan serupa kerap Hinata dengar dari para wanita yang mengenal Sasuke. Mereka menggunjingkan Hinata yang menikah di usia hampir kepala empat dan dengan penampilan persis seperti wanita beranak lima, menurut mereka. Namun gadis itu tak mau mengambil tindakan atas apa yang mereka ucapkan. Toh, juga yang mereka katakan benar. Dua tahun menikah, Hinata tidak hamil juga karena Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhnya.

Miris memang! Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika Sasuke jijik melihat penampilan kuno dan monoton Hinata, apa Hinata harus berubah? Bukankah menerima kekurangan pasangan kita adalah hal yang sewajarnya. Apa kaus dan rok panjang sebetis yang dikenakan Hinata tidak layak menjadi pakaian?

"S-S-Sasuke- _san_ ," gumam Hinata ketika pintu rumah terbuka. Malam ini Sasuke tidak terlalu larut pulang ke rumah. "O- _Okae_..."

Sasuke melewati Hinata begitu saja. Dia bersikap seperti tidak melihat Hinata. Dengan bantingan pintu kamar yang kuat, dia sukses membuat Hinata meneteskan air mata.

"Sebenarnya aku ini dianggap apa?" gumam Hinata lirih seraya menyeka air mata di pipinya.

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 _A year later ..._

Tiga tahun pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke. Kini Hinata masih seorang perawan tua. Tak ada sentuhan Sasuke untuknya. Bahkan Kai pun yang kini telah menginjak usia sembilan tahun, semakin tidak peduli pada Hinata. Anak lelaki itu terlihat malu jika harus berjalan dengan Hinata. Tampaknya dia mengikuti jejak sang ayah dengan baik.

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin. Sejak dulu, tak ada seorang pun yang menerimanya. Dia ingat saat pesta dansa sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, para pria akan langsung menyunggingkan senyum remeh jika Hinata datang dengan kimono polos berwarna kuning pudar yang membosankan. Surai panjangnya bermodel itu-itu saja. Bahkan hingga usia Hinata yang ketiga puluh delapan tahun, tak ada perubahan signifikan pada penampilannya.

"Aku ... aku mau pulang," gumam Hinata seraya menyisir surai panjangnya. Jujur saja dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha ini. Namun dia tidak tahu apa alasannya nanti jika harus kembali ke kediaman Hyuga. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan jika Sasuke tak pernah menyentuhnya? Jawaban itu akan menyiratkan jika Hinata seperti perawan tua yang butuh belaian.

Tidak!

Dia hanya ingin diperlakukan normal oleh suaminya. Bukan untuk ditiduri, tetap diajak mengobrol dan saling bertukar cerita seperti kebanyakan makhluk sosial lainnya.

Di hari minggu seperti ini, Hinata ingin mengajak Sasuke dan Kai untuk liburan di pantai. Namun apalah daya jika kedua orang tersebut tampak tak peduli. Mereka saja masih setia mendekam di kamar masing-masing.

 **TENG TENG TENG**

Suara bel rumah nyaring terdengar. Dengan cepat Hinata membuka pimtu sebelum suara bel tersebut mengganggu kedua orang yang berada di kamar. Sesosok wanita bersurai merah sedang berdiri disana dengan senyum anggunnya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dan modis dengan gaun merah muda selututnya. Ditambah sepatu hak tinggi putih yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Sementara tangan kiri wanita itu menarik koper besar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ dan Kai- _kun_ dimana?"

Seenaknya saja wanita itu mendorong Hinata dan memasuki rumah. Sontak saja Hinata merasa kesal dan segera menghalangi perjalanan wanita itu yang hendak memasuki kamar Sasuke. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" cicit Hinata.

Wanita berkacamata tersebut menatap Hinata sinis. "Ini rumahku. Kau tak berhak mengaturku!" ujarnya sengit. Dia mendorong Hinata hingga gadis itu tersungkur ke kaki meja. "Sasuke- _kun_ , Kai- _kun_!" teriak wanita itu.

Hinata berdiri dan mencoba untuk menahan pergerakan wanita itu yang akan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun teriakan seorang anak kecil berhasil membekukannya.

"I-Ibu ..."

"Kai- _kun_!" pekik wanita itu seraya mencium pipi Kai. "Ya, _Kami_ - _sama_. Ibu merindukanmu, Nak."

Jantung Hinata mencelos. Dia tahu ini adalah berita buruk. Jangan katakan jika wanita ini adalah istri pertama Sasuke yang divonis telah meninggal empat tahun lalu.

 **CKLEK**

Pandangan Hinata terpaku pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Pria itu menatap sendu pada wanita bersurai merah yang sedang berjongkok memeluk Kai. "K-Karin, itu kau, kan?" Sasuke berjalan cepat dan memeluk tubuh Karin dan putra mereka.

Hinata disana.

Memandang mereka dengan sorot terluka.

Inilah akhirnya.

Akhir dari gadis kuno dan seorang perawan tua sepertinya.

Dia tetap begini untuk selamanya.

Kesendirian, hingga hayat menjemput raga dan jiwanya.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **A/N: Cuma fic abal-abal. Gak usah dibawa serius.**


End file.
